Classics
by Indigo-Night-Wisp
Summary: It's a classic story: Boy meets girl. Or, more accurately, one hundred-twenty plus years vampire meets sixteen year old vampire Slayer.


**Disclaimer: That which claims disses.**

**A/N: I was in the neighborhood, and I thought I'd just drop by. Have fun with Spike and Buffy ya'll.**

* * *

**It's a classic story…**

Boy meets girl.

_One hundred-twenty plus years vampire meets sixteen year old vampire Slayer._

They start talking.

_They attempt to kill each other._

To their mutual delight, they find they have much in common.

_To their mutual disdain, they find they share many of the same attributes._

They both like books, Italian, old movies, and long walks on the beach.

_They are both highly skilled martial artists, both have a tendency towards violence, and are both blonde._

He leaves her his phone number.

_He runs off, but informs her that he's still going to kill her later._

Next time they meet, it's a little awkward, and a little sweet.

_Next time they meet, it's confusing, irritating, and horribly unfair._

He's giddy.

_He's drunk._

She's bubbly.

_She's annoyed._

They part ways reluctantly.

_They _finally _get the heck away from each other._

When they meet again, they're ecstatic.

_When he comes back, they're both livid-albeit for different reasons._

He likes her, she likes him, and neither is quite sure how to proceed.

_He hates her, she loathes him, and both know _exactly _how this should go down._

He makes small talk.

_He jeers at her love-life._

She smiles at him shyly.

_She breaks his hand and steals his life-preserving ring, leaving him to burn in the scorching sun._

They agree to meet at a coffee shop.

_They assume they'll meet in a cemetery._

But they bump into each other at the grocery store instead.

_But he is captured by a government agency and when he escapes, goes to her for help._

They laugh about running into each other.

_She laughs at how pathetic he is._

He buys her coffee at the food court.

_She brings him blood in a novelty mug._

They eventually part ways.

_He finally leaves her Watcher's house._

They just know they'll meet again-it's Fate.

_They just know they'll meet again-it's inevitable in a town this size._

He thinks he loves her.

_He _knows _he loves her._

And she loves him.

_But she hates him._

He gets his chance with her when he bumps into her at a party.

_He blows his nonexistent chance with her when he chains her up in his crypt._

He takes her out.

_He dreams of taking her _out_._

She flirts.

_She teases._

He flirts back and she blushes.

_He makes with the innuendo and she punches him in the nose._

Gosh, he loves her.

_Joss, she's gorgeous._

Lord, she loves him.

_Snaps, he's irritating._

He proposes.

_She dies._

She says yes.

_Her friends bring her back to life._

They make love.

_They make… dust._

Things are good.

_Things are hell._

He screws up.

_They both screw up._

She forgives him.

_It takes her awhile, but she gets there._

They sleep in each other's arms.

_He sleeps in her basement._

They hope to have lots of children.

_They have an army of slayers._

Her mother dies.

_He burns, saving the world._

She cries.

_She is a stone. _

He holds her.

_She won't let anyone touch her._

Weeks later, she's come to terms.

_Five months later, she's never been so unhappy in her life._

He adores her.

_Joss, she misses him._

She knows she's lucky.

_She can't believe she's this unlucky._

She worries that she's getting old.

_She knows she won't get old._

He assures her that she's not.

_She doesn't care if she doesn't._

He gets a phone call.

_She picks up the phone one day._

_**The world spins off of its axis.**_

He's rushing for the hospital.

_She's on a plane to LA._

She is in the maternity ward already.

_He's already in the middle of a battle._

He sighs lovingly.

_She gasps in shock._

He tenderly kisses her.

_She punches him in the nose._

She cries.

_She cries._

He loves her.

_He loves her._

She loves him.

_She loves him, she loathes him, she can't stand him, and can't stand to be away from him._

And they live happily ever after.

_And they don't bother trying._

* * *

**A/N: Meh. Not what I pictured when I started this. Hope you all enjoyed. Sorry I've not posted anything in this fandom for so long. I still love it!**


End file.
